Neverending Love
by oO Yukiko Oo
Summary: Naruto has come back from his training with Jiraiya and he's been failing his missions. Tsunade makes him go back to school but what happens next was something that Naruto wouldn't have ever predicted nor will ever fully comprehend NARUSASU LEMONLIME
1. Chapter 1: Academy

Title: Neverending Love  
Summary: Naruto has come back from his training with Jiraiya and he's been failing his missions. Tsunade makes him go back to school but what happens next was something that Naruto wouldn't have ever predicted nor will ever fully comprehend [NARUSASU [LEMONLIME  
Warnings: Yaoi [BxB, lemon, lime, cursing.  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_thought.thought.though.  
_normal.normal.normal.  
**_n/a.n/a.n/a._** author's note.**_  
_**

beginning/ending of something   
//  
texttexttext  
// 

* * *

It was just a few weeks ago that Naruto came back from his training with Jiraiya and it seems like he's forgotten how to go on missions...

FLASHBACK//  
"Naruto, do you realize that you've just failed another ANBU mission?"

Naruto looked into Tsunade's eyes and nodded gloomily. His gaze shifted to his feet which one of them were currently untied.

The hokage sighed and with lots of consideration, she said, "Naruto, I'm sorry. But, I'm going to have to send you back to the Academy."

His head shot up and he yelled, "What?!"

"That's right, but it'll only be for a while... a month, maybe. Then, we'll have another ANBU Op test you again. Your just rusty with missions is all, I have no doubt in my mind that your capable with these missions. Just do it, ok, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded warily, "sure." Then, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
//FLASHBACK

The blonde haired ninja sat alone as he waited for his new sensei to enter through the academy doors. It was his first day of mission training and he wasn't in the best of moods. He wore his normal orange and black jumpsuit and his head band was tied around his forehead. His head was propped in his right hand making him seem bored. Which he technically was. His teacher was 3 hours late and Tsunade made sure that he was at least 30 minutes early saying that his sensei will probably be really early, so he's been waiting there like that for almost 4 hours!!

"Damn, if my teacher is Kakashi-se---," Naruto started by was interrupted as the sound of the doors opening echoed against the walls.

"If your teacher is Kakashi, then what..?" The man said as he stared at the blonde out of one of his eyes.

Pointing a finger in Kakashi's direction, Naruto screamed, "Kakashi-sensei, your late!!"

The copy-nin blocked his student's voice out as he looked at the clock that was nailed to the white walls to his left. 'Hmm...'

He looked back the still screaming blonde, "Class dismissed." Then, he left in a cloud of smoke leaving a very pissed Naruto.

His anger was cut off by his stomach growling. Naruto muttered something and then made his way to the ramen store (_**a/n**_: what was that place called again? -.-").

NARUTO'S POV//

Hm... Damn Tsunade making me go back to the Academy. It's probably just because my luck's been running low.

//NARUTO POV

Naruto looked at the ground as he walked and kept thinking about how he could improve and why the hell she made Kakashi his sensei again.

_THUMP_!

Someone bumped into him and as he closed his eyes, ready for the pain to shoot, it never came. Opening one of his eyes slowly, he saw that Sasuke had caught him by the waist.

Over the the few years that he's been back, Sasuke and himself told the other that they would be friends. Since Sakura had died, they helped each other from their slumps and regained a lot back.

Sasuke realized who he had bumped into, mumbled a 'what the fuck?' and dropped Naruto flat on his butt.

* * *

I already have planned what happens next, so I'll probably write the rest after Christmas, and then rewrite it to make it... not bad.  
_**This is a rough draft. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Square one LEMONLIME

I realized after re-reading chapter 1 many, many, many times that my voice in my stories aren't that strong. (  
I'll have to work on that later --"

**Warnings:** LEMONLIME. Yaoi. Yummy NaruSasu-ness. :9  
**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Naruto.  
**A/N:**  
-This is my first lemon so be kind.  
-During the lime/lemon, I switch the POVs a lot. If you don't like my method, then mention that in a review and I'll try and change my writing style in my next chapter. -IMPORTANT: The kind of desks that Naruto is using in this chapter are the ones that are long (width-wise) and the kind that the teacher's can't see the student's legs. I don't want to spoil anything though ;3.

* * *

"Damn, teme." Naruto mumbles angrily as he rubs his sore butt. Just the previous day, Sasuke had dropped him on his butt, hard, and without a warning either. It seriously pissed him off.

The classroom door slammed open and Kakashi waltzed right in.

"Good morning, class... Naruto," Kakashi greeted lazily as if he didn't want to be there.

'_I don't want to be here, either, you know?_' Naruto thought. An anger mark appeared on his forehead. (A/N: anime style ;3)

Kakashi smirked at the blonde, "Well, today, we'll be going over the academy studies... from day one."

Naruto gave out a defeated groan as he caught the notebook and pencil Kakashi threw at him.

"Lesson one: Chakra. Chakra is..."

//Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.//  
(A/N: Unless you guys actually want to learn, then review and tell me so. I'll add a extra chapter with Kakashi-sensei personally teaching you guys ;3)  
//Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.Skip.//

It was half way through the lesson and Naruto cupped his cheek in the palm of his left hand and he covered his yawning mouth with the right hand. Then, he felt something grab the inside of his thigh and gave a a loud yelp.

Kakashi lazily turned his head over his shoulder from the chalkboard, looking at the blonde who interrupted his lecture about jutsus and how it affected the muscles, and gave him a look.

Naruto lied, "Ah! Sorry, I accidentally poked myself with my pencil..."

His sensei went back to his lesson, but only after he gave Naruto the 'that's exactly why you and I are there' look.

When he made sure that his sensei wasn't paying attention to him anymore, he cranned his neck downwards towards the hand that was slowly running up his thigh.

'_... Wait... Hand?!_'

Naruto's clear blue eyes filled with confusion and... some unknown feeling that he wasn't quite used to. Lust, maybe? Who knows.

"Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing?!" The blonde raised his voice so Sasuke could hear, but low enough so that Kakashi wouldn't.

(A/N: Sasuke is concealing his chakra :3)

Sasuke looks up and let out a smirk. Black clashed with Blue.

/Naruto POV//

What the heck was this bastard doing to him?

As I felt him slowly making his way up my leg, I felt a blush creeping onto my face and all my blood rushing towards my... ... my... ... thing.

"Sasuke!" I mouthed at him seeing that he was still staring at me.. with his onyx eyes. Boy, did he look sexy.

EH?! I repeat, what the heck was this bastard doing to him? Yeah, I get it... the teme probably put something in his ramen this morning. Some weird poison that probably will make him die and the trigger... is .. I don't know! Rubbing his leg?!

//Naruto POV/

/Sasuke POV//

I let out a chuckle when I saw Naruto think deeply about my actions. And probably what he was feeling in his lower area. (A/N: warned you--- Sasuke OOC.) Naruto probably has never done this kind of thing with a woman... a man nonetheless. I chuckled again. A 17 year-old virgin. Now, that's a laugh.

Looking up, again, I wasn't surprised to see Naruto looking at me nor was I surprised to see him wearing a blush that he was probably trying to push back a few moments ago. However, I was surprised at his eyes. They were glazed with lust and confusion. You want to know what this told me? It told me that he wanted more.

Roaming my hand further up to the hem of his pants, I felt... and saw... the bulge that was forming.

//Sasuke POV/

/Naruto POV//

His hands were dangerously on my lower area and I couldn't help put let out a soft moan. A tried to keep it low as the location probably wasn't best for... loud sounds. Especially with a pervert as a sensei.

Turning my attention at the obsidian haired boy, I saw that he was moving his face towards my hard-on. (A/N: Naruto's a fast learner. ahah.) I bit my lip, succeeding to force back my groan, as Sasuke unbuttoned my pants. But some of my sounds escaped when he used his mouth to unzip my pants and as he gave a quick lick at my bulged boxers.

//Naruto POV/

/Sasuke POV//

I roamed my left hand on his inner thigh as I used my other hand rubbing up and down his rod. My mouth over his head, with my tongue sliding on and off his slits. Hearing Naruto escape a groan, I also groan with him, sending vibrations to his dick. Another groan escapes him.

I glanced at the clock behind Naruto and it told me that lessons would end in about 10 minutes. If I don't want Kakashi to find out, then I'll have to finish this fast. Then, an evil plan entered my mind. Yeah, I'll go through with the plan.

Shifting my weight to get a better position, I ended up on both my knees and my view on Naruto is better... much better, if you ask me.

Guiding my right hand to the very bottom of Naruto's rod, I encircle it with my pointer finger and my thumb, applying hard pressing around it. This will prevent Naruto from cumming without my consent. Then, I...

//Sasuke POV/

/Naruto POV//

Ah! God... Sasuke rams in mouth all the way to his hand, deep-mouthing me.

It felt like I died and went to heaven... besides the fact that I was tortured by not being able to let a sound out. Though, I couldn't stop myself from doing so. Damn, it was so freaking hard to stop myself from moaning. It was definately a good choice for me to sit in the back...

Shit. I felt all my blood focusing on my dick as Sasuke envelopes me with his hot mouth. He was moving his head up and down my rod and it was hard for me to look anywhere but him.

I needed to release, but his hand squeezing around my cock prevented me from doing so. It hurt like hell...

//Naruto POV/

/Sasuke POV//

Feeling Naruto get bigger and bigger, I could tell that he needed his release. I smirked into his rod and slowed my movements a little. Squeezing his cock even more, I heard him let out a fairly loud moan. But, it wasn't loud enough for Kakashi to hear... probably.

It happened so fast, it took me a while to sense what happened.

Naruto had abruptly fisted my hair with his right hand and forced me into his rod and he jerked his hip upwards. Only after he pull my hair back, and jerked his hip downward towards the chair that he was seated on, did he repeat the process.

Before I could take action, I groaned into his cock and his movements became faster. Then, I pushed his hip down with my left hand, trapping him. Focusing my chakra on my left hand, I made sure that his hip stayed in place.

//Sasuke POV/

//Normal POV//

Sasuke looked at the clock again and he had less than 30 seconds to get out of there. A fight in his inner thoughts concluded that leaving Naruto without giving him his proper release should be a good punishment for his abrupt behavior.

So, Sasuke stayed like that for 10 more seconds before taking a quick lick of Naruto's rod, which made him moan, and left without a word. Leaving Naruto a lone with his hard-on.

Within seconds, Kakashi turned to look at a blushing Naruto and monotonously said, "dismissed."

Later that day

"So, Kakashi, how was today's lesson with Naruto?" Iruka asked as he took another bite of his ramen.

Kakashi let out a long, but quiet, laugh to himself.

"It was unexpected to say the least... and it's really funny how they didn't even consider that I'm a jounin. They're too foolish to be my students."

Iruka sat there, confused. '_they?_'

* * *

Yayyy! Another chapter done!  
Please read, and review! If possible, I want **at least 5 reviews** before I post chapter 3 ;3  
5 reviews is not bad. Some writers ask for 50 reviews. --" 


End file.
